


The King To Your Heart

by strawberryjamskookie



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamskookie/pseuds/strawberryjamskookie
Summary: Jeno simply knew he could treat Mark better.





	The King To Your Heart

Jeno knew he could treat Lee Minhyung better. He was sure that he was the only one on this planet that could treat Mark like a goddess. Lee Jeno wanted to the king of Lee Minhyung's heart.

 

But if only Mark could see that Jeno was different. If only Mark would be soft to Jeno like he was to the others. Not hard and cold, like he treated Jeno.

 

Sometimes those with played hearts would have a hard time differing between who cared and who didn't.

 

And Jeno knew that very well. Many had left him hurt and scared too.

 

But after all that, Jeno has learned to love again. And maybe Mark just wasn't ready to love again.

 

Or so Jeno tried convincing himself that was the case. He didn't want to have to stop loving Mark.

 

His heart had fallen in love.

 

Fallen hard.

 

But sometimes you just had to let people go. Sometimes, others just don't love you back.

 

And Jeno really tried understanding that Mark might just never love him back. But he still tried. Everyday he showed Mark how much he loved him.

 

In countless ways.

 

Like when Mark would injure himself, Jeno would be the first one running up to him and helping him. When Mark was emotionally hurt or crying, Jeno would be the only who would sit there and listen to Mark’s problems, he would even hug the latter afterwards. Also when Mark needed help with work or their was too much of an overload of work for him, Jeno would be the only one that would stay up all night long in the office just to help Mark finish his work.  
  
But all he got in return were small mumbled up thank you’s and cold eyes.

 

Those cold eyes that he loved.

 

The younger really hopes that he would be the guy that Mark falls in love with. And that the day Mark becomes his, will come soon.

 

Sometimes hearts were like dough, the more we played with them. The harder they become.  
  
And Mark didn’t know this, but he was playing with Jeno’s heart. And the younger was becoming colder and colder, day by day.

 

Jeno wasn’t too bad looking, well that's what he thought. His black hair that always managed to look blue in the sunlight was pretty straight. His eyes were this pitch black colour. Many would tell him that his eyes were very captivating when he smiled -for he had a half-moon type smile. And Jeno always wore good clothes. He never let himself look bad.

 

What wasn’t in him. Why didn’t Mark love him?

 

But still, in his head, he knew he was perfect for the all-around Mark.

 

But Mark thought a little differently. No, Mark thought completely differently.

 

He thought that Jeno was playing with him, just like everyone else.

 

His friends, family, and even his co-workers had told him that Jeno was just perfect. The type of guy every person would want.

 

“Mark, I just don't understand. Why wouldn't you believe Jeno’s words?” His friend Chenle eyed him from the brown chair he was sitting on in front of Mark's desk. “He's perfect.”

 

Jaemin from the other side of the room nodded. He picked up some papers on the wide table and dropped them onto Mark's desk. “Exactly what the other hyungs and I have been trying to explain to him for the past few days.”

 

A small sigh escaped Jaemin’s lips after seeing that Mark wasn't replying to them. “Mark.”

 

Only a ‘hm’ was heard from Mark's mouth. He didn't even turn to the younger two and continued to shuffle through the papers on his desk.

 

Chenle got up in frustration. A frown was planted across his face. “Fine then, don't listen to us. But don't expect us to be there to comfort you when Jeno finds another love.”

 

Jaemin turned his head to Mark from the side. The older had now stopped what he was doing and was simply staring down at the pile of papers on his desk. “Yeah, he's right. Come on Chenle, let's leave this hopeless romantic to find love himself. There's no use trying to help him.”

 

Jaemin had turned his back to Mark and walked out of the olders office, with Chenle following him.

Once the glass doors of Mark's office shut he finally looked up. His lips were pressed into a thin line.

Jaemin and Chenle couldn't possibly be right. Mark was sure he wouldn't care of Jeno had found another love. He'd be more than happy to be congratulate Jeno on the good news.

 

 

No, what was Mark thinking then? The tears forming in his dark brown eyes totally didn't express his happiness.

But was Mark even happy? Was he upset? Even if he was, for what exact reason?

He should have been happy seeing a blossoming couple. The both of them looked happy.

Too happy.

Mark's eyes shot straight to Jeno who was standing beside a pretty girl that a bit shorter than him -as he locked his car.

The older stood there in the underground basement bewildered seeing Jeno with someone else. Was she a possible love interest?

Even if she was, why would Mark care? Jeno was just a co-worker.

But if Jeno was just another person, then why was Mark getting so teary. His emotions were unexplainable right now.

A small crack was heard in Mark's ears. Only his ears.

Because it's not like anyone else could hear Mark's heart cracking into pieces.

We're did the good guys go to hideaway? And were to did people learn to believe others words of love?

Those two questions were the questions the Mark would never be able to answer and he didn't have the answer to.

But he finally found the answers today.

The good guys didn't hide. Others would just stupidly mistook them as players.

And the second answer was; no one went anywhere to trust people. The only way you never believed a person is, from getting your heartbroken.

Broken hearts were the most understanding hearts.

And Jeno’s heart was broken, which explained why he understood Mark so well. But Mark never understood Jeno. Until today, when he was sure he wouldn't get Jeno back.

A tear finally managed to escape from his watery eyes. But only when he was forced to watch Jeno press his lips against another's, engulfing the girl into a sweet kiss.

Yup, Mark was sure that he would never get Jeno back. Not that he ever had Jeno. But the feeling was kind of like when a guy liked you, he was internally yours. Even if Mark didn't love Jeno back, Jeno was internally his.

So he noticed something, that Jeno didn't break his heart. Mark broke Jeno's heart. And that Jeno was finally finding happiness with someone who truly loved him.

And Mark and Jeno were officially over. But once again, it's not like anything even started between them. Except once, the one time Mark felt himself falling for the younger.

 

 

“Mark, um would you mind lending me a minute?”

 

Mark had turned around from the conversation with Doyoung & Jaehyun. He smiled, nodding, and excused himself from the older two.

 

Mark followed Jeno to the side of the conference room. “Yes?” Mark questioned when Jeno grabbed his hand.

 

“I kind of wanted to,”  Jeno used his free hand to scratch his scalp. “I wanted to tell you about something. But I'm not sure you'll be pretty happy to hear what I have to say.”

 

Mark shook his head, and wider smile forming on his lips. “No, go ahead. I won't mind.” He reassured the younger.

 

“Well,” Jeno stopped to take a deep breath. “I'm sure you’d noticed it by now, if you haven't it's okay. But,” he paused again. “I'm kind of -how do I say this -god I'm so cowardly-”

 

“Jeno!” Mark brought Jeno back from his mixed up sentences. “You were saying?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Jeno pressed his thin lips into a straight line. “I'm well, kind of in love?”

 

Mark’s eyebrow quirked up in confusion. “In love? With who Jeno?”  
 

Jeno sighed again, “with you. I’m in love with you.” His voice became lower as he finished his sentence.

 

Mark’s eyes widened in surprisement. A smile starting forming on his features. FInally someone loved him- Wait. Did Jeno even love him? If he told Jeno today that he loved him back, would Jeno play with his heart.

 

Mark looked up at Jeno to see an awkward smile planted across his face. And suddenly a thought came to him, that no one would love him. Everyone just wanted to play with his heart, including Jeno.

 

So Mark pulled his hand away from Jeno’s, turned around, and left Jeno with the small words ‘I’m sorry, I just don’t feel the same way Jeno.’ Trying to protect himself from being broken again.

 

Little did Mark know, that he had broken Jeno’s heart.

 

 

And on day like today, he would finally need Lee Jeno and his kind words.

Mark finally knew one thing. That he was perfect for Lee Jeno, and he would prove himself right.

Sometimes heart were like dough, the more we play with them, the harder they become.

And Mark was sure that he would turn Jeno’s cold hard heart, into a soft one that would fall in love with him again.

No one could love Jeno like Mark did.

And as unbelievable as it sounded. Even after breaking Lee Jeno's heart, Lee Minhyung wanted to be the queen to Jeno's heart.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Hearts are like bread dough. The more they're played with, the harder they become.  
> Challenge:  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1143352


End file.
